Eleven-beta OHSD oxidizes cortisol to inactive cortisone. Marked inhibition causes hypokalemia. The aim of this study is to learn if naringenin in grapefruit juice increases potassium clearance by inhibiting this enzyme. Three volunteers will take constant diet with water or grapefruit juice and give daily urines and blood samples for measuring potassium clearance and cortisone/cortisol ratio.